The Den of Woe
by xPadacklesx
Summary: Gippal and Baralai's last assignment as the Crimson Squad. Even during the worst of times.... "love" seems to infact conquer all.


The Crimson Squad had been a demanding job for Gippal, leaving him busy, stressed, fatigued, and very exhausted. Along with his comrades, Nooj, Paine, and Baralai, he was able to cope with these demands and continue his duty.

This squad was constructed and developed to combat defeat sin once and for all…. after all, they didn't believe summoner pilgrimages should continue, there has to be another way to defeat sin without sacrificing ones life.

Gippal had become fond of his fellow team members. They were all close, and shared a common goal. Gippal, however, had developed feelings towards his partner, Baralai. Baralai was a great leader, and always seemed cool, calm, and collected. Gippal admired Baralai's will and determination. With the stress and demand of this job, Gippal needed someone he could talk and relate to… even love. He was confused… but who else did he have? Nooj and Paine didn't interest him one bit.

The Squad was sent out to what would be their last assignment.

"What is this place? Never heard of it…" Gippal stated.

"…The den of woe…" Nooj replied. "Sounds fun…"

Paine and Baralai both glanced at Nooj with puzzled expressions, but didn't think much of it, Nooj is and has always been the type of a deathseeker.

"….Right…" Gippal responded.

A gut wrenching feeling had overcome Gippal, he couldn't shake the feeling that the Den of Woe wouldn't just be any normal training exercise.

"So… uhh… what… do we do here?" Gippal asked

"Routine training… and leadership positions are to be distributed accordingly" Nooj replied.

The group made their way into the cave. Gippal looked around, their conversation echoing through the damp, moist caverns and corridors of stone.

"This place doesn't feel… very comforting…" Baralai stated.

The squad was to split up and investigate the cave. Nooj and Paine in one group, Gippal and Baralai in another.

"If anything happens to any of you, we meet back at the entrance, understood?" Nooj exclaimed.

"Understood" Replied the team.

Gippal and Baralai had begun their investigation, equipped to face any fiend that cross their path or threaten their lives. Gippal could not concentrate, the ambience of the cave was unsettling… this was no normal training routine, they were sent here for a reason.

"Hey… Baralai… don't you think this is a bit strange?" Gippal asked.

"What do you mean?" Baralai replied.

"How many exercises have we done… a few right? But this one seems nothing like them… something's wrong with this one… I've got a bad feeling about it" Gippal explained.

Gippal glanced at Baralai, he was finally alone with him… but could this be the last time they would ever get to be alone together?

"…it does seem a bit…. unsettling here…" replied Baralai.

"_something awful is going on here… I need to show him I feel… or he'll never know…_" Gippal thought to himself.

Gippal stopped and scoped the area they were traversing. He approached Baralai from behind, and grabbed onto him, pressing his pelvis against him.

"W-what are you doing…?!" Baralai exclaimed and removed himself from Gippal's clutch.

"I can't help it…." Gippal stated "I really admire you Baralai…"

Gippal approached Baralai, pressing him against the cavern wall.

"W-what…? Admire me…" Baralai said.

Baralai didn't fight Gippal this time, he accepted what he must have been thinking. He saw all the signs through previous discussions and actions that Gippal needed love. What if they didn't make it out of the cave…

Gippal began kissing the nape of Baralai's neck sending adrenaline through both their bodies.

"_could this really be happening…_" Gippal thought to himself.

Gippal pressed Baralai against the wall, rubbing their bodies together. Baralai relaxed and tilted his head back. He wanted this… or needed it just as Gippal did. Gippal kissed Baralai passionately, as though this would be his last kiss. His arm wrapped around Baralai's waist, pulling him into his body.

"We shouldn't be doing this…." Baralai exclaimed.

"Who cares… no one will find us…" Gippal removed Baralai's coat and shirt as well as his own armor. He reached into Baralai's pants, gliding across Baralai's soft skin and grasping his erect  
genitalia. The adrenaline coursing through their veins took over Gippal.

"Heh… just as ready as I am…" Gippal whispered in Baralai's ear.

Gippal then removed the remainder of his garments. He placed them on a near by stone and leaned Baralai over it. He then laid his body on top of Baralai, kissing his neck sensually and stroking his stomach and genitalia with his hands. He pressed his exposed pelvis against Baralai's rear.

"You're gonna enjoy this…. Trust me…" Gippal told Baralai.

Gippal slid Baralai's pants down, fully exposing him. He pressed his genitalia against Baralai, then slowly began to penetrate him.

Baralai groaned and squirmed. This sensation was far greater than what he had anticipated. It traveled through his body, placing him in a state of ecstacy. Gippal clutched onto Baralai's hips, and continued to thrust in and out of Baralai. Each thrust resulting in a groan from Baralai which made Gippal thrust even harder and faster. Gippal bent over Baralai once more, pressing his stomach against Baralai's back and reaching for his genitals. He slowly stroked Baralai, pausing his thrusts every once in a while, the pleasure exceeding each of their thresholds.

"Hehe…. Al… most…" Gippal said, continuing to thrust into Baralai.

Baralai grunted and groaned, feeling Gippal, moaning with delight and pleasure, inside him suddenly becoming moist and warm. The exhausted Gippal convulsed and rested on top of Baralai.

Gippal then turned Baralai onto his back, his erection staring him in the face. He placed his lips around the wet tip and began to slide it in and out of his mouth. Baralai could not withstand this amount of pleasure any longer. Gippal paused as Baralai began to moan and fill his mouth.

The two men reflected on what just happened. No one would ever know what had just taken place.

"Thanks Baralai… a lot…" Gippal said and held Baralai in his arms.

"No problem…" Baralai replied, wrapping his arms around Gippals waist.


End file.
